harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Unicorn
The Unicorn is a white, equine creature with a single horn on its forehead. Nature 'Physiology & Life cycle' Unicorn foals are pure gold, and turn silver when they are about two years old. They grow their horn at around four. At about seven years old, they are fully grown and turn a shade of white that is so bright it makes snow look grey in comparison. Their hooves are golden, and their blood is silver-blue in colour and shines under moonlight. 'Distribution' Unicorns inhabit the forests of Europe including the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts. 'Interaction with humans' Unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but the young are more trusting and do not mind men as much. Unicorns are also so fleet-of-hoof that they can rarely be caught by humans. Uses Various parts of the Unicorn - the horn and tail hair in particular - are used in potions and for the cores of wands, respectively. Also, the tail and mane hair and the horn can be used in various potions, as Harry tells Firenze after seeing Voldemort drink the unicorn blood in the Forbidden Forest. The tail hair can also be used as binding in bandages due to its incredible strength''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The blood of a Unicorn can be used to keep a person who is near death alive, but "you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' The Unicorn's single straight horn is used, in runic, to symbolise the number one. J. K. Rowling's Official Site History 1992 .]] At least two unicorns were slain by Quirinus Quirrell so Lord Voldemort could drink their blood and return to power. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Fang found the corpse of one of them in the Forbidden Forest. 1995 In 1995, fourth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry studied unicorns in their Care of Magical Creatures class''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Behind the scenes *In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Voldemort tries to sneak up on the unicorn with a knife and fork, but is scared off by Firenze who shows him his fist. Hagrid then proceeds to care for the sick unicorn like a child. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' See also *Unicorn blood *Unicorn hair *Unicorn horn Notes and references fr:Licorne ru:Единорог fi:Yksisarvinen Category:Beasts Category:Runic Number Symbols Category:XXXX Creatures Category:Forbidden Forest